Coronary artery bypass grafting (CABG) is one of the most common surgical procedures in the United States, with nearly 600,00 performed annually. CABG patients often report cognitive decline post-operatively, with changes in memory, attention, and problem-solving being among the most frequent complaints. However, many CABG patients reporting cognitive problems do not exhibit cognitive decline or impairment on testing, suggesting other factors underline these complaints. One likely contributing factor is health status. Through CABG patients report benefit from surgery, they frequently experience pain, sleep disturbance, fatigue, and appetite loss post-operatively. Similar reports of poor health are associated with cognitive complaints in able elderly and non-cardiac surgical patients. No study has examined the possibility that health perception is associated with subjective cognitive complaints in CABG patients. Using a 2-group, Pretest-Posttest Control Group design, the proposed study aims to 1) confirm the increase in cognitive complaints post-CABG; and 2) determine the contribution of health status to cognitive complaints after controlling for the effects of neurocognitive performance, anxiety, and depression. A better understanding of the factors contributing to subjective cognitive complaints may lead to improved patient care and reduced health care costs.